


Daisy Chain

by Pixiealamode



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiealamode/pseuds/Pixiealamode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't very good with human expressions of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

Daisy Chain

Castiel was not accustom to human gestures of endearment. In heaven one angel would simply join with another after a rational discussion. So when Dean presented him with a bouquet of flowers from the gas station Castiel could only stare.   
“Their flowers.” Dean huffed.” Haven’t you ever seen flowers before?” Dean shoved the wilted daisies into Castiel’s palm. The hunter could face monsters and gods but when it came to expressing himself he was as shy as a fourteen-year old girl.   
“Thank you Dean.” Castiel spoke softly. Dean tossed a small smile over his shoulder before stumbling out the motel door.   
Later that week Dean was working on the Impala when Castiel appeared. “Hello Dean.” Castiel said trying to warn the hunter of his presence. But Dean banged his head against the underside of the hood anyway.   
“Jesus Christ Cas!” Dean rubbed the sore spot on his brow. “What do you want?” He sounded a bit bitchy to his own ears, the damn bump hurt!   
“I wanted to show you something Dean.” Castiel pressed two fingers against Dean’s brow before he could protest. When he opened his eyes again Dean stood in a field dotted with wild daisies.   
“What?” Castiel said. ”Haven’t you ever seen flowers before?”


End file.
